Mutant Tears
by Nicole Lauren
Summary: Set in a different reality, it is a story of the xmen with a new generation of mutants to deal with. The brotherhood has reformed with a new mysterious leader and its up to the new Xmen to pull together before chaos begins. But when everyone is hostile an
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
She was the embodiment of a rebel; short purple hair was cut crudely to fall across her face; black lipstick to match the heavy eyeliner that surrounded her emerald green eyes.  
She said very little and the rumors about her were endless. She had been at the Institute little over two weeks and already the girl had collected quite a few cruel nicknames and had been the subject to numerous pranks. And either the teachers were completely blind and did not notice this or they didn't care too much about it.  
  
Gunther Wagner watched the new student walk through the crowded cafeteria; she seemed to be oblivious to the world. This was the first time he had seen her for himself. The stories about the gothic punk had already spread and probably permanently destroyed the young lady's reputation before any time was given to create one.  
He understood her position completely though:  
Body covered in an odd blue fur from birth (something which he has his father to thank for, since he has the dreadful appearance also), a long tail and only three fingers, Gun had been given problems about his appearance in the past many times. His younger sister was lucky: she had inherited most of their mother's human looks.  
His attention was quickly broken by a voice. Not any voice but David's, his best friend. David was the son of Scott and Jean Summers, the leaders of the Xmen and, two of the school's teachers. He was a tall scrawny kind of boy with brown hair and eyes that forever remained behind dark sunglasses for he had developed a rare disease as a child that made his eyes utterly sensitive to the light. He held an amusing image that gave him the appearance very similar to his father's. David was also a fairly decent telepath and had began to develop some telekinetic abilities. However, he was not a leader like his father and everyone knew that no words needed to be wasted: David would never be able to lead the Xmen. It was an issue that David didn't seem to bothered with, however didn't dwell on it either.  
  
"The new girl's name is Lorrelligh," David said. He obviously had noticed Gunther's gaze. "She's kind of creepy, don't you think?."  
  
Gunther stared at his friend with curious blue eyes, "Yeah, I suppose. She is awful quiet. What do ya know about her?" The trace of Gunther's germen accent fell over his words.  
"Well, I did over hear the parental units talking about her," whispered David in a tense tone, "she is some sort of empath. Yah know, like she reads emotions and stuff."  
Gunther nodded and took a sip from his soda, "but why does everyone avoid her?"  
  
David shrugged, "Dunno. I heard she can force emotions on people. Like make you fall in love with her or become really lonely all of a sudden. Sheesh, can you imagine what she can do to a man's heart?"  
  
Gun remained silent as he thought about her. So she was an empath. An as it was, a very anti-social one. But as it was, Gun guessed if he had the burden of sensing everyone's emotions he would tend to stay away from others.  
  
Finally he spoke up, "So that is why everyone stays away from her? Everyone is a afraid of what she could do?"  
  
David munched on his candy bar and nodded, "Looks like it. I personally don't trust her, I mean come on, not even our resident gothics of the school wanna be around her."  
Gun didn't entirely agree with his best friend but neither it seem to be something to argue about. The girl was someone to stay away from. Nothing much else to it.  
  
Both of them soon forgot about the outsider named Lorrelligh as they carried on with their day. Oblivious to how their simple act of unkindness added to the fair amount of hostility surfacing around the new student. This is the way life goes, they all thought. Or does it? 


	2. Chapter Two

The next time Gun saw Lorrelligh was in History class-she sat in the most remote corner of the extremely large classroom, which fell about three rows behind him. Overcome with a new sense of interest involving the leper of Mutant High, Gunther found himself glancing continually her way.  
It wasn't until Gun was straining his neck to look at her that David nudged him and whispered, "What are you doing, Gun? You look a spaz."  
  
"Shut up David," Gunther growled.  
David glanced over at Lorrelligh and grinned, "Ya check'n her out?"  
"No." Gunther said shortly and didn't say more.  
"Then why are you staring at her?" David asked with an amused grin.  
The other boys around them began to overhear the conversation and chimed in with their comments. "Just look at her hair, I wonder if she ever washes it," one commented and a roar of insults and laughter rose above the teacher's lecture. It took the teacher a few brief moments to scold the students into silence before going back into the lesson.  
  
Looking back at Lorrelligh in hopes she had not heard the cruel comments, Gun saw the girl staring back at him. Her eyes met his in an intense glare. It seemed that she had heard them. From where he was sitting he could see a slight flicker as her eyes changed color. Without warning, a flood of despair and guilt flooded over him. Was this her doing? A pain of sheer emotion struck his heart and crept under his skin. He glanced around shakily and saw that he was the only one affected.  
Suddenly, the bell rang and in the mass of students leaving the class, Gun lost sight of Lorrelligh. His heart still ached. It seemed she had cast her little spell on him and he was now under her whim. I must apologize, he thought to himself but wondered if that was just the emotions she had thrown on him thinking.  
In the end, Gunther thought it would be best to make a mends and decided to speak with the girl when he saw her again.  
  
Hand-to-Hand Combat class was always the toughest class. Mr. Logan was the instructor and he was the last person anyone would want to mess with. His face seemed to be eternally stuck in an expression of anger and his voice was always a growl.  
Lorrelligh was utterly fascinated with him though. He was an intricate form of emotions ranging from an unsettling loneliness that she guessed he showed only rarely to a sheer power of fierce animal spirit.  
She wanted to learn everything he had to teach, and paid attention to the fullest in each of his lessons. Karate had always interested her as a child, but she never seemed to have gotten into for one reason or another.  
  
This was the only class that had the maximum of twenty-four students, all of which were females. Lorrelligh was almost totally sure that of these people, none of them liked her. She didn't need to over hear their conversations to know it, the room buzzed with their fear and hostility. At first, Lorrelligh didn't understand why they could have such a harsh opinion on her; she had come here in hopes of getting away from the anger raised over being a mutant. Now everything was clear, and with grim realization, Lorrelligh knew that pain and anger was everywhere.  
  
Mr. Logan had put the students in pairs to review what they had covered in the lesson, which placed Lorrelligh with a girl by the name of Rebecca Wagner. This girl was short and had a rather appearance. She had blue hair that fell complementary to her pale skin and solid golden eyes. She had a strange but peaceful look that captured Lorrelligh's attention. She faintly wondered if the girl was related to the fellow covered in blue fur, Gunther Wagner.  
"Listen up half pints. Stick to what was covered in the lesson. If I see anyone doing anything besides reviewing the techniques I taught you then they will find out how mean of a man I can really be. Got it?" Mr. Logan's voice roared and everyone answered in silent nods.  
"Alright. Begin." As soon as those words left his mouth, the area was instantly filled with noise.  
Rebecca and Lorrelligh rehearsed the combinations of blocks and movements for a while before either said anything. "Ya know no one wants you here," Rebecca said casually.  
Of course Lorrelligh knew that, she knew it the moment she stepped onto the school's property. However, she didn't think someone would be so blunt as to say it to her face, "Yeah I figured that out after being ignored and shunned for two weeks straight." Lorrelligh leaped over Rebecca's sweep kick.  
"Then why do you stay?" asked Rebecca as she tried to catch her breath. Good question was what Lorrelligh wanted to say. She was beginning to wonder why she was here herself. After a few moments later she answered in a quiet and cold tone, "I haven't anywhere else to go."  
Rebecca was about to say something but she interrupted by the screaming of another student. Both of them jerked their heads to see a girl named Chloe lying on the ground holding her leg in pain. As Mr. Logan ran over to her, as did a few other students, a group of girls walked over to Lorrelligh and Rebecca.  
The leader of this group was a rather cruel girl by the name of Tiffany. She had already tripped Lorrelligh many times this week and was probably the one responsible for destroying Lorrelligh's room when she first arrived.  
"Well hey there, its Lorr the whore." Tiffany spat as she approached.  
Lorrelligh tightened her hands into fists, but remained silent. She had to be the better person. Tolerance, her mother had definitely taught her tolerance. She stared at the other girl with an unemotional mask.  
"What's wrong? Can't you talk? Or are you too stupid to understand me?" Tiffany said, which was followed by laughter from the other girls.  
  
"Actually I can talk just fine, Tiffany. I only choose not to waste words on morons," Lorrelligh said with a calm tone as she met Tiffany's eyes evenly. There was a brief moment of giggles among the group and then a malicious grin crossed Tiffany's small face. Lorrelligh could sense the tinge of embarrassment and anger in Tiffany and beneath it there was a bundle of unresolved issues. It was no wonder she looked to take her pain out on others. Lorrelligh shook her head and sighed, pity for Tiffany rising.  
  
"Not even the teachers like you. None of us like you. Hell, why don't you leave and do us all a favor?" Tiffany said with a bitter tone.  
  
Lorrelligh's reply came slow and sounded distant, "Why do you all want me gone so bad? What will it achieve to have me gone? I am just like all of you, I am a mutant too."  
"The only difference is you scare everyone. I even heard you killed someone." Tiffany said with a sneer and a wave of whispering traveled through the gathered group.  
  
Lorrelligh hung her head low as memories clouded her mind, "That is not true. I didn't kill anyone." When she looked up her eyes had shifted to a pale violet and then to a burning red. "You people will never understand." Without another word, she walked off. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Looks like Lorry is leaving her mark on everyone she runs into. : P  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Lorrelligh?" As she stormed out of the Hand-to-Hand Combat class, a voice caught the young teen from behind. She stopped and spun around to face Gunther Wagner.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and looked into his eyes with a steady gaze. The hue of her own had lost their furious red glow and now were slowly shifting gray in reflection of her numb mood.  
  
He tucked his hands away inside the pockets of his jeans, a sign of his akwardness. "About history class." Lorrelligh folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to continue.  
  
"I would like to apologize for what happened." He said and an expression of relief crossed his face as though the words had been eating him up inside.  
  
Lorrelligh smiled with amusement, "It took you some effort to say that to me, didn't it?" He nodded with a blush.  
  
"Well I forgive you and your friends for what you all said. The guilt you suffered seems to be enough punishment." She laughed with a light cheerfulness.  
  
A mixed look fell over Gunther. "Did you do that to me? I mean, did you make me feel that guilt?"  
  
Lorrelligh shook her head. "The guilt was already there, Gunther. I only helped you realize it."  
  
She turned to leave and Gun called after her. "You know, friends call me Gun."  
  
Lorrelligh glanced back at him skeptically, "Is that what I am then, your friend?"  
  
Gun held his breath for a moment as if in decision and Lorrelligh sighed with a hint of disappointment. "I wouldn't want you to jeopardize your reputation by socializing with me. See ya around, Gun." Lorrelligh said and walked off.  
  
He was still standing in his place, wondering what to do. He had apologized and she had forgiven him, his goal was met. So then why did he still feel so empty?  
  
It was dinnertime, but as Mrs. Summers searched the cafeteria for Lorrelligh, she found the girl was nowhere to be seen. She closed her eyes lightly and probing the mental waves of the children, found that indeed the selected student was not here. In a quick haste, the woman left and went in search elsewhere.  
  
"Ororo, have you seen Lorrelligh Tears? She wasn't in the cafeteria and she didn't come to my class today." Mrs. Summers asked her friend as she approached her in the hall.  
  
The olive skinned woman shook her head. "I have not. Perhaps she is in the library, I do know she spends quite a lot of time there." And so, Mrs. Summers continued on in the direction of the library. Sure enough when she entered, the figure of Lorrelligh sitting comfortably in a chair caught the woman's eye.  
  
"Why aren't you eating dinner, Lorrelligh?" Mrs. Summers asked softly, and startled Lorrelligh.  
  
"I wasn't hungry." The student lied and Mrs. Summers took a seat beside her. Lorrelligh knew that the older woman could see through her lie and find the truth.  
  
"Mr. Logan said you walked out in his class. Why did you do that?" Mrs. Summers asked with a patient tone. She was not trying to scold or discipline Lorrelligh, she was just sincerely curious.  
  
Lorrelligh sighed. "I had a conflict of interest with a few of the students." The student's eyes melted into a bright fusia as she reflected on the incident.  
  
Mrs. Summers expression was one of gentle seriousness. "You should have come and seen me then. I want you to trust me, Lorrelligh. If there is ever something troubling you, then feel free to speak with me. You remember, we talked about this before----That you can't try to hold all your emotions up inside."  
  
"Or else I will cause great harm to others around me. Yes, I know Mrs. Summers. But it isn't easy. I sometimes feel that I will go crazy with all these emotions around me! Everyone is so angry and scared with me. . .I just don't know what to do." Lorrelligh threw her head into her hand and exhaled hard in frustration.  
  
Mrs. Summers reached a sympathetic hand around the girl's shoulders. "Things will get better, I promise. You are just new here, that's all. Give it some time and you'll do just fine." She wished she could be more helpful but somehow no words would form. If only Professor Xavier was here, she thought to herself, he would fix everything.  
  
"Come now, lets practice what I have been teaching you. I think you need to release some of the emotions that have been building up." Mrs. Summers said in hope of side-tracking Lorrelligh and the student sat up quickly in a calmed state. Her eyes shifted to a deep orange as they often do when she concentrated on something.  
  
The entire room darkened and Lorrelligh began to slump in her chair, relaxing her posture. Her voice was distant and strange yet Mrs. Summer could feel it infiltrate her very thoughts, "Sadness. Desperateness. I feel hope.yet it is faint."  
  
Mrs. Summers grew tense. She knew the girl was sensing her emotions. However she did not want to break Lorrelligh's concentration and so continued the exercise, "Good girl Lorrelligh, now tell me, what is causing these emotions?"  
  
The young mutant's reply didn't come quick; in fact it was many minutes before she spoke at all. "A man. An old man. He was kind and fatherly. He was always looked to for advice and leadership," she paused and Mrs. Summers could feel her entire body go rigid in anticipation, "but he is gone now. And so everything seems so scattered and..and."  
  
Mrs. Summers knew Lorrelligh's concentration was breaking and didn't press the girl any further. Suddenly, Lorrelligh inhaled deeply and blinked a few times. Her eyes had already returned to their calm lavender hue.  
  
"Ok, Lorrelligh. Feel any better?" Mrs. Summer asked as she noticed the worn but content expression on the student's face. Lorrelligh nodded and rose from her seat to leave.  
  
"Much better. Thanks Mrs. S." A book in hand, Lorrelligh drifted out of the room but before she left, she said, "Don't worry, things will get better for you too. I bet the Professor would be real proud of you and all you have done for people."  
  
A faint smile crossed Mrs. Summers face and she nodded, speechless. Lorrelligh walked away and the woman was left with a great deal to think about. 


	4. Chapter Four

Shadows danced around the room as the four adults conversed through the night. The moon was well high up in the evening sky and its light flooded the darkened office with a silver glow. Pressing matters needed to be attended to and they had been put off for such a long time to the point they could no longer.  
  
Scott Summers sat in a high armchair as he reread the files on various students. Everyone sat in silence, awaiting his words. "We all agree, that we are getting old and it is time we pass the responsibilities of being an Xmen on to the few selected children here."  
  
Ororo interjected, "Yes, however they will no longer be considered children. If they are to become Xmen then they must resume the roles of an adult. The only issue is, are they fit for the duties they will be given?"  
  
Scott nodded, "Right, Ororo," he then glanced down at files, "Gunther and Rebecca Wagner, aren't they Kurt's kids?"  
  
"Yes and they are both fine students in all their academics," Jean replied.  
  
There was another period of silence as Scott looked upon a recently added file, "Whats this? Whose Lorrelligh Tears?"  
  
Logan who had been standing quietly by the window throughout the entire meeting finally spoke up, "I put her file in. She is one of the newer students."  
  
A surprised look crossed everyone's faces. Logan rarely had anything to do with the school's work. Even Scott was taken aback by the man's sudden interest.  
  
"What is special about her?" Scott asked and Logan motioned to her file. "Read it." He said gruffly and Scott did so.  
  
"What could we do with an Empath?" Scott asked, still puzzled as to why Logan would choose her.  
  
"She is also learning to track memories and." Jean began but Logan cut in.  
  
"The girl can use emotions to high'ten her senses. I've seen her do it in Combat class," he paused and then added, "I don't think she likes doing it though." Logan said.  
  
Jean replied quickly, "She has her reasons for not liking to do it. It isn't easy for her to control and wouldn't advise making her use it. I still have a lot of work to do with her."  
  
Silence once again settled over the group. The tension in the room rose before Scott asked, "Is she ready though? Is she ready to become an Xmen?"  
  
The vote was unanimous, Lorrelligh Tears would be the newest Xmen.  
  
Lorrelligh walked down the hall to Mr. Summers's office with a sense of curiosity as she tried to recall anything she might have done to get herself in trouble. Maybe it was about the other day when she left Mr. Logan's class. Probably. She should have known there would be consequences for walking out during a class.  
  
Relief came when she saw she wasn't to be alone in a meeting with Mr. Summers as Gun, Rebecca, David Summers and a few other kids she didn't know by name but recognized sat outside the office door. When they saw her, a few of them sneered or whispered something she could not hear.  
  
Gun looked away when Lorrelligh met his eyes but Rebecca smiled and patted the seat next to her, in a welcome for her to sit down. A little cautious as to why Rebecca was being nice to her, she sat down anyways.  
  
Guessing Lorrelligh's thoughts, Rebecca whispered, "What you did yesterday was awesome. Sorry for ragg'n on ya, after seeing how you handled things, I think differently of you now though. I don't like Tiffany at all and was waiting for someone to put her in her place."  
  
Lorrelligh smiled and with the same quiet voice replied, "So you don't think I was wrong to walk away?"  
  
Rebecca grinned, "I'd say all the more power to you for it. Some of the girls thought you walked away because you wanted to prove something, like you were too good to waste your time in the class."  
  
"Well that wasn't the intended message," she said, "I just didn't want it to get ugly."  
  
"Is that so?" A low rough voice came over Lorrelligh's shoulder. She gulped and turned in her seat to see Mr. Logan standing behind her. Her eyes flashed into a nervous pale pink. "Maybe next time you should stick around, I'd like to see you mop the floors with the little brats." The students giggled.  
  
"Logan, are you encouraging violence among the students?" Ororo asked slyly as she came from the office. The man simply shrugged and didn't say more.  
  
Turning to the waiting students Ororo said, "Could you all please follow me?" Obediently the group entered the office and saw Mr. And Mrs. Summers sitting at a long conference table.  
  
"Mom, Pops, Hey! What's up?" David exclaimed and was the first to take a seat.  
  
"Good morning David," his father said with a serious tone while his mom greeted him with a smile. "And hello to all of you," Mr. Summers said as he motioned for the rest of them all to sit.  
  
"I have asked for all of you to join us because I am in need of your assistance. Now if by the end of this discussion you don't want to be part of what I am to offer, feel free to return to your classes and think nothing of this conversation. Further more, whether or not you accept my offer, I request that you do not tell any of the other students. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded and he continued, "Good. Now on to business, here at the Institute you already know this is a place for young mutants; however it is also the headquarters for the Xmen."  
  
Someone murmured something and a couple people nodded as though they already knew this. Lorrelligh, who had lived in secluded little world for most of her life, had never heard of the Xmen before this time.  
  
"Now, between Ms. Monroe, Mrs. Summers, Mr. Logan and I, we have served as the core team of Xmen up until this point. We stand for the justice in the world of mutants, and have been trying to find peace in the world for many years. Yet our time is up and it is now time for another group of young people to take our places. These people would be all of you."  
  
Two of the girls Lorrelligh did not know stood up, and together said, "We're sorry Mr. S, but we don't think we would be fit for this."  
  
Mr. Summers nodded saying, "Very well girls, you may go back to your classes then." And as they left, the man asked. "If anyone else plans on declining, then please say so now." No one said anything.  
  
Mr. Summers smiled softly, "To those of you who stayed; Welcome to the Xmen." 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: To please both myself and other certain individuals I have give Gun a little more of an accent. If you don't like it then silence to you and may I suggest you.deal with it. BTW, I'ma gonna edit the other chapters soon too to fix any small errors.  
  
Heat drowned her body and the smoke whipped itself savagely around her. Darkness was everywhere yet the smell of gasoline and burning objects consumed her in such abundance she could hardly breathe. Lorrelligh recalled this horrible nightmare from her past and fear charged through her, a scream escaping her lips. Nothing happened, there was only silence. She heard a voice, someone calling her, but she couldn't see anything. Wake up, wake up, Lorrelligh ordered herself but she couldn't break the dream's spell.  
  
Suddenly a hand gripped her wrist and looking up, she could see the face of her mother, clear and beautiful through the darkness. Her black hair was in an upheaval and her emerald eyes were glazed with fear. "Come on sweety," she had said. Lorrelligh fell into her mothers arms and held on tightly. Her fear melting away, it transferred itself into the mother.  
  
"Lorry," the mother said with a shaky voice, "Lorry you have to calm down for mommy." The little girl's own fear was drugging her mother, her fear, it was Lorrelligh's fear that killed her mother. Suddenly the roof caved in and enflamed debris came down on the adult. Lorrelligh remembered her mother just standing there, frozen in fear before she disappeared under the flames. . . .  
  
She woke up screaming. Clutching the sheets of her bed, Lorrelligh took several deep breaths before calming herself. Why can't I just forget, forget everything, she asked herself. She glanced up to see the faces of concern and aggravation upon her roommates, staring at her. Choosing not to further disturb the other girls, she silently rose from her bed and left the room still clad in her pajamas.  
  
Deciding on the need for fresh air, she walked slowly down to the Institute's garden. It was beautiful under the moonlight and breathing in the sweet fragrance of the roses, Lorrelligh found her nightmare only to be a retreating memory.  
  
"A memory that will always live with me," she whispered to the night. Her eyes had shifted to a silver hue and sparkled with life.  
  
She collapsed to the ground and laid down upon her back. The green grass was soft and wet with dew. Closing her eyes, she indulged in the cool air of the late evening.  
  
"Yer kinda weird." Her eyes flew open and looked up at the face of Gun. He smiled a toothy grin and extended a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully but was slightly embarrassed to be found in such a state.  
  
"It's the weird people who shape this world though." She retorted and Gun chuckled.  
  
She stood at his side and together they admired the night in comfortable silence for a moment or two. "What are you doing up at this time of night?" Lorrelligh finally asked.  
  
"I could ask ya the same thing, 'dere is a curfew rule here," he said with amusement, "but do not worry, 'cha won't  
  
find me ratt'n ya out for I am just as guilty." He smiled. "Anyhow, I'm out here 'cause I couldn't sleep. I find this place soothes me."  
  
Lorrelligh nodded, "It is quite beautiful." Her eyes drifted over to him and she noticed his relaxed nature. It seemed strange that only hours ago he had been totally uptight and ignoring her. Now standing in boxers and a shirt, Gun seemed at peace and humorously oblivious to his attire.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Lorrelligh asked.  
  
"Me and my sis have been 'ere two years." Gun answered shortly. "We grew up mostly with our grandparents in Germany while our father was off on work. He was an Xmen, ya know? He kind of always wanted us to live a normal life." He paused and was about to say something more but decided against it and became quiet.  
  
Lorrelligh replied, "I would love to visit Germany someday, I've always wanted to travel the world and see new things. Maybe since I'm an Xmen now it just might happen."  
  
Gun sighed, "I don't know if I want to be an Xmen 'yself. I know, it tis a great honor, but I am not sure if I can meet 'de standards. And my father, he's always so busy 'cause of being an Xmen."  
  
".you just don't want to end up like your father, eh?" Lorrelligh finished for him, tracking his emotions to his thoughts and memories.  
  
He nodded. "Correct."  
  
"I see. Well, maybe you will be like him or maybe you won't, but you will never know if you let your fears rule your life." Lorrelligh said.  
  
"Probably right, and I should at least give 'his thing a try." He said and Lorrelligh was impressed with herself. She had lingering doubt in being an Xmen for her own reasons but somehow after trying to help him, she kind of helped herself too.  
  
There was a long period of silence where only the chirping of crickets and the gurgling water of the fountain could be heard. Filling the gap of quietness, Lorrelligh said softly, "I see you are not so scared of me now." And it was true. In the rather short time she had known him, he had always been in an awkward or tensed kind of mood when around her. Quite frankly, most of the students were like that around her.  
  
He stared out into the darkness, "I was never scared of you." Gun added with the same soft-spoken tone, "Just a little unsure. I feel real shallow, but I kinda believed 'ose rumors.'dat you killed someone and. used your powers on others."  
  
Lorrelligh sighed and mumbled, " I did though."  
  
Gun's eyes widened and he took a step back away from her. Lorrelligh looked at him with a weary expression as she had already expected this response. "I will tell you the true story, if you would like. It might not be as colorful or dramatic as you might have assumed though." She sat down on a bench and looked over at him, in wait of his reply.  
  
He sat down at her side slowly and said, "Ok." 


End file.
